Pani Jefferson
by picayune me
Summary: Bo pan Jefferson był naiwnym egoistą pragnącym szczęścia, a panna Wayles chciała mu to szczęście zapewnić, nie wiedząc jak.


W całym swoim życiu Thomas nie przypuszczał, ba, _nie przeszło mu nawet przez my_ _ś_ _l_ , że człowiek jest w stanie odczuwać tak niezwykle silny ból w tak krótkim okresie, zwłaszcza w tych okrutnych czasach, w których _przecież wszyscy umierali._

Jednakże, pan Jefferson w opinii wielu człowiekiem nie był, od czasów, gdy w wieku trzydziestu trzech lat zasiadł do napisania Deklaracji. Zresztą, zdanie tak wielu _Amerykanów_ (jak cudowne wydawało mu się wtedy używanie tego słowa) dotyczyło jeszcze Franklina i Adamsa, obchodząc szerokim łukiem, wydawałoby się, Livingstona i Shermana. Och, _i jak słodkie_ były to czasy w porównaniu z ponurymi jesiennymi tygodniami, które przyszło mu teraz przeżywać. Majowe dni, które winny być przepełnione radością z narodzin jego córki, zdominowane zostały przez żal i strach.

Czyż za całe poświęcenie, jakie włożył w budowę nacji, _budowę tego cholernego kraju,_ który miał być wizerunkiem wolności, nie należy mu się wyróżnienie w postaci podarowania mu niepodległości, do której tak dążył? Oddzielenie bytu Marthy od kapryśnej choroby, ignorując jego osobę w tym zabiegu, _i jak strasznie mu w tym momencie nie zależało na sobie,_ co sam skwitował w umyśle stłumionym chichotem, który zapewne rozległby się po pomieszczeniu, gdyby pani Jefferson mogła usłyszeć jego myśli.

Thomas, pozwalając gorącemu, wrześniowemu powietrzu wedrzeć się do płuc, pochylił się nad kartką papieru, która leżałą przed nim w oczekiwaniu na biurku, spokojna i nieświadoma wielkich zmian, jakie miały zajść, tknięta niewyraźnymi pociągnięciami pióra.

Pan Jefferson miewał chwile, w których dopadała go melancholijna obojętność na świat, momenty, których istnienie pragnął przedłużać w nieskończoność, upajając się niewiedzą i niewinną nadzieją, że błogi stan nigdy nie opuści jego ciała. Z postanowień takich nie omieszkiwała nigdy wyciągać go małżonka; ileż w tej drobnej, trzydziestoparoletniej zaledwie kobietce było uszczypliwości i brawury!

Thomas poderwał się z krzesła, przebiegając dystans pięciu metrów od biurka do łóżka Marthy, gdy usłyszał jej kaszel, sygnalizujący, że wybudziła się ze snu. Drobna kobieta wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk upadającego krzesła ( _czy_ _Jefferson naprawdę_ _powinien_ _przejmować_ _się_ _swoimi_ _meblami_ _w_ _tak_ _żałosnej_ _sytuacji?_ ), które z niewypowiedzianą gracją uderzyło o podłogę, szarpnięte siłą poderwanego ciała Thomasa, który spoczywał teraz obok niedawnej panny Wayles, obserwując ze zmartwieniem każdy milimetr jej twarzy. Oczy małżonki pana Jeffersona, przepełnione zmęczeniem, a o których autor Deklaracji Niepodległości mógł pisać piękne periodyki, spojrzały na mężczyznę ze swoją figlarną manierą, dając Thomasowi pewność, że wciąż spogląda na Marthę, _żywą_ _Marthę_ , która nie podda się chorobie.

\- Thomasie - westchnęła cicho, marszcząc brwi, co było do niej niezwykle niepodobne, a następnie kontynuowała delikatnym głosem. - Przemęczasz się, myśląc o mnie.

Kobieta sięgnęła, nie patrząc, po rękę Jeffersona, który to w końcu podał jej swoją dłoń, widząc jej wysiłki. Panna Wayles wygięła blade usta w uśmiechu, zanim stwierdziła radosnym szeptem, jakby oznajmiała mu nadejście nowej wiosny:

\- Z pewnością poradzisz sobie beze mnie. Spójrz tylko; od czterech miesięcy przykuta do łóżka, wyglądam żałośnie. Lepiej, żebym teraz umarła, niż...

\- _Nie_ _kończ_ \- przerwał jej ostro Thomas. Przymknął oczy, dodając już ciszej. - Nie kończ, proszę, Martha. Oboje wiemy, że nie umierasz, doktor...

\- Oboje wiemy, że to kłamstwo, panie Jeffersonie - odparła spokojnym głosem Martha, bez cienia lęku, który natomiast rozchodził się po ciele mężczyzny.

 _Och_ _tak, pan Jefferson_ _się_ _bał_. Pan Jefferson jednak nie był przerażony o tyle ideą pozostania samemu, o ile pozbawienia świata jednego z cudów, jakim była panna Wayles. Ileż by dał, by ta mogła powrócić do pełni sił, a on znowu bez strachu mógł spojrzeć w jej oczy (które, jak wielokrotnie podkreślał małżonek właścicielki tychże oczu, nie miały w sobie literackich „przebłysków iskierek", ale czysty i uwolniony z okowów ludzkiego rozumowania ogień), by mógł ująć jej dłoń w swoją i nie zobaczyć przeklętych siatek zgromadzeń żył pod skórą. Każdy nowy objaw choroby pani Jefferson Thomas traktował jako siarczysty policzek w swoją stronę, bezsilny, by móc uczynić cokolwiek, co mogłoby ją zwalczyć.

Och, i czy czyniło go egoistą skryte pożądanie, by choroba panny Wayles okazała się okrutnym żartem siły wyższej? By on mógł wieść spokojne życie, wiedząc, że Martha stoi u jego boku, nieporuszona złem tego świata, złem, które pan Jefferson starał się wytępić ze wszystkich sił?

Lub, czy posiadanie takich pragnień czyniło go głupim? Naiwne wierzenie, że świat, w którym się obracają, może być piękny, _naiwne_ _wierzenie_ , które zakwitło w nim pierwszego stycznia dziesięć lat temu, teraz nagle miało być mu odebrane?

Jego bezowocne poszukiwania odpowiedzi na dręczące go rozterki emocjonalne (do których pan Jefferson oczywiście nigdy by się nie przyznał), przerwał głośny, rozbrzmiewający echem w pustym prawie Monticello, głos:

\- Jaki mamy dzisiaj dzień, Thomasie? - zapytała nad wyraz pewnie Martha, jakby w jednej sekundzie zapominając o swojej rozpaczliwej sytuacji, ściskając Jeffersonową dłoń.

\- Szósty... Dzisiaj jest szósty września - odpowiedział przez zaciśnięte gardło, z trudem uświadamiając sobie, że od czterech miesięcy stan jego żony się nie polepszał, a ona sama _zbyt_ _szybko_ odchodziła do krainy cieni.

Martha uśmiechnęła się słabo na tę odpowiedź, jakby usłyszała żart lub miłe jej pochlebstwo, kiwając głową.

\- Thomasie - powiedziała i przerwała, żeby kaszlnąć gwałtownie, co było ostre i nieprzyjemne, a pan Jefferson usłyszał niespokojne kroki pod drzwiami sypialni, zapewne należące do jego siostry. - _Thomasie_ , _kocham_ _cię_. - Jej wzrok powędrował do jego oczu, w których widniały tylko obawa i lęk.

Pan Jefferson zagryzł wargę, czując jeszcze jeden wątły uścisk dłoni na swojej własnej. W pokoju panowała pełna napięcia cisza, tak niepodobna do relacji ich dwójki, zawsze gwałtownej i silnej, przypominającej sztorm.

Naprawdę niezwykłe, że Thomas, zazwyczaj ostry w swoich opiniach, nie był w stanie wykrztusić słowa. Wydał z siebie żałosny dźwięk przypominający łkanie, gdy przez jego umysł przebiegła nagła realizacja, że _on_ , _Thomas_ _Jefferson_ , _nadzieja i_ _założyciel_ _narodu_ , płakał.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś odchodziła - zdołał wymamrotać, brzmiąc niczym dziecko. - _Proszę_ \- zwrócił się błagalnym tonem, nie wiedział już, czy do niej, czy do istoty wyższej (w którąż oczywiście nie wierzył, lecz miał czelność prosić), czy do kogokolwiek innego, pragnąc jedynie wypełnienia żądania. - Nie chcę... Nie chcę kochać nikogo innego - dodał ponuro, pozwalając już płynąć łzom swobodnie.

\- Więc będę na ciebie czekała, _Tom_ \- zaśmiała się łagodnie, jej śmiech znowu przerwał kaszel. - Nie chciałabym, żebyś zgorzkniał i utracił swój zapał, nigdy. Jeżeli inna kobieta jest w stanie zapewnić ci szczęście, zrozumiem to, i będę radowała się z nią.

\- _Nie_ _chcę_ _innej_ \- stwierdził z rozpaczą Jefferson, będąc w stanie wypowiedzieć jedynie te słowa.

Westchnęła, po czym wyciągnęła swoją lewą rękę spod puchu pierzyn, którymi była otoczona mimo upalnego września. Ułożyła ją na policzku Thomasa, a on w jednej straszliwej chwili pojął to, co próbował przed sobą ukrywać - _panna_ _Wayles_ _się_ _poddała_. Widział przepełnioną bólem rezygnację, od której odwrócił wzrok, gdy ujął jej dłoń, całując jej wnętrze.

\- Tom, cieszę się, że mogłam nazywać cię swoim mężem - powiedziała Martha słabszym głosem niż wcześniej.

\- _Kocham_ _cię_ \- wyrwało się Jeffersonowi z ust, desperacka próba podjęta przez tonącego; Thomas chciał dwoma słowami wyrwać ją z odmętów śmierci, zatrzymać przy sobie, _cho_ _ć_ _chwilę_ _dłużej_.

Podniósł gwałtownie wzrok, gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi; Martha leżała spokojnie, wciąż spoglądając na niego, a uścisk na ręce Jeffersona wciąż był wyczuwalny, podobnie jak ciepło, które od niej biło.

Wszystko zdawało się być spokojne, gdy Thomas zauważył, że klatka piersiowa Marthy nie porusza się już w drżący i niepewny sposób, _zbyt_ _spokojne_ , gdy świat pana Jeffersona runął.

\- _Martha?_

Ścisnął delikatnym ruchem jej rękę, mając nadzieję, że ta odwzajemni gest, jednak tak się nie stało. Z oczu zniknął całkowicie ogień, tak charakterystyczny dla panny Wayles.

Pan Jefferson spojrzał na Marthę, z desperacją szukając jakiejkolwiek oznaki życia, ale jedyne, co otrzymał w odpowiedzi, to puste spojrzenie, _tak_ _nienaturalne_ , bez drzemiącego w nim uczucia.

Thomas miał ochotę krzyczeć, jednak nie był w stanie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku; przytulił Marthę, _ciało_ _Marthy_ , do swojej piersi, zatapiając twarz w zagłębieniu jej szyi, _bo przecież panna Wayles nie mogła po prostu odej_ _ść._

Pan Jefferson zacisnął palce na wystających łopatkach Marthy, nie zważając na fakt, że jej ciało z minuty na minutę stawało się coraz zimniejsze. Jakby naiwna nadzieja w jego umyśle podpowiadała mu, żeby rozgrzał jej ciało, własnym ciepłem, że to zadziała, _że panna Wayles żyje_.

Trwał tak, w niemym oczekiwaniu na powrót małżonki, chociaż przez jego umysł przetaczały się burze.

I pan Jefferson, blady na twarzy, zastanawiał się, _jakim_ _prawem_ świat wciąż jest radosny, gdy w jednym z małych pokoików w Monticello został wydarty mu cud.

 _I milczał_ , pragnąc zachować swoje ostatnie wypowiedziane słowa dla ukochanej, _i nie krzyczał_ , gdy siostra siłą wyprowadzała go z pokoju, _i z jego oczu nie leciały łzy,_ ponieważ nie dotarł do niego sens słów, tak przecież niemożliwych i pustych:

\- _Martha odeszła, Thomas._


End file.
